


Hyde Park

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chip Butty, Flirting, M/M, Transporter Malfunction, parks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: McCoy descubre que el Primer Oficial tiene sentido del humor. O Spock le demuestra al médico que pueden reírse —o que ya se ríen— de las mismas cosas.





	Hyde Park

**Author's Note:**

> Escribiría historias de todos los parques en los que he estado.

McCoy y Spock se permitieron una nota de asombro y confusión cuando descubrieron que lo que los rodeaba era un parque en neblinas, y no el Enterprise como era de esperar. A Spock no le tomó más que un par de segundos deducir que habían sido víctimas de un fallo en el transportador, y así se lo comunicó al médico. Sin embargo, esa respuesta no le dio ninguna paz —Spock no sabía ni por qué hubo esperado algo distinto sinceramente—, y las preguntas e irritación del terrestre no tardaron en hacerse presentes:

—¿Y dónde se supone que nos ha mandado el cacharro ése? —McCoy estaba impasible y miraba de un lado a otro sin parpadear. El lugar no era feo y nada en él acusaba extrañeza: era un parque cualquiera en toda la extensión de la frase, pero la neblina en él lo ponía nervioso; y la posibilidad de hallarse la estampa del Imperio Terrano en alguna banca o en el plumaje de alguno de los patos que abundaban cerca de uno de los estanques, le helaba los huesos. ¿Quién podía culparlo?—. No estaremos en ese universo paralelo de la otra vez, ¿verdad?

Spock sacó el tricorder y escaneó la zona.

—Negativo. Es Londres, el de nuestra dimensión, doctor.

—Bueno, eso explica la neblina —dijo, ya más aliviado el sureño—. Londres es muy grande y debe tener cientos de parques, ¿en cuál de todos estamos?

—Hyde Park.

—Vaya —suspiró McCoy y ahora sí que se permitió observar los árboles y el cielo matutino sin recelo. De verdad que aquel parque era grande—. Así que de ir a una misión para adquirir nuevos modelos de tricorders para la tripulación, hemos acabado en el otro lado de la Tierra. Y en Londres. Fantástico. Si el señor Scott no se apura, moriremos de hambre. Ya se va a acordar usted de mí cuando las tripas empiecen a recordarle su existencia, señor Spock.

El Primer Oficial frunció el ceño al absurdo comentario.

—Dudo que en esta zona de la Tierra se sirva menos comida que en los Estados Unidos de América.

McCoy resopló de risa.

—Usted nunca ha probado lo que sirven acá, _¿verdad?_

Oh, el antiquísimo chiste del mal gusto y la pobreza culinaria de los ingleses que los del siglo XXIII se negaba en desechar, pensó Spock. Bien, no iba a ser él quien fuese a abogar por una causa u otra, pero tenía una respuesta para el doctor que le pareció bastante justa:

—McDonald's no es mejor opción gastronómica.

—Eso lo dice usted porque es muy insípido para comer, señor Spock. Defiende el poco espíritu de los ingleses porque su sopa de _plomeek_ no es tan distinta del _chip butty_. Pero yo soy un hombre de sensaciones, un sensualista como usted insiste en calificar —Y un descarado e imprudente sin remedio, pensó Spock—. ¿Qué hay de malo en que prefiera un buen corte argentino o un vaso de cava catalana, a un triste e insalubre sándwich de patatas fritas?

Cansado de las irrelevancias del médico, el vulcano, en su posición de Primer Oficial, creyó conveniente zanjar:

—No veo el propósito de continuar esta discusión, doctor. No vamos a movernos de aquí y el señor Scott no tardará en arreglar los desperfectos. No tendremos que salir para buscar esa comida que usted no cesa de demeritar, despreocúpese.

El Primer Oficial tomó asiento en la primera banca que halló a la vista, y se puso a probar el comunicador una vez más. McCoy lo siguió como una sombra y se sentó a un lado suyo.

—No sé de qué me sorprendo, señor Spock, si usted no es tan distinto de la gente de por aquí. Es usted frío y aburrido —McCoy cruzó los brazos y continúo gruñendo amargamente—: ¿Amabilidad y buenas costumbres, dicen? Y un demonio, ¡usted carece de sentido del humor y es un estirado!

Spock no le dio más atención y siguió moviendo el comunicador para tratar de captar señal alguna de la nave allí arriba. Aburrido McCoy, luego de diez minutos decidió darse por vencido y optó por cambiar la conversación:

—¿Y qué mejoras se supone que tiene este nuevo modelo de tricorder?

—Tiene añadida una calculadora de probabilidades y comando por voz, además de ser capaz de indicar la hora —respondió el vulcano— Una mejora importante en mi opinión.

Bueno, al menos ambos podían estar de acuerdo en eso si es que ninguna otra cosa más podían estarlo, pensó McCoy ya no malhumorado, pero sí un poco desilusionado. A él siempre le había parecido una estupidez muy grande que los tricorders fuesen capaces de hacen cálculos tan descabellados y análisis muy complicados para superficies de planetas, características biológicas de flora y fauna, y demás, pero no de indicar la hora del modo en que cualquier móvil sí que podía.

McCoy tomó el tricorder del regazo de Spock, y se puso a escanear lo que fuera visible del parque desde su lugar en la banca.

—Tricorder —entonó el terrestre, mientras una pareja de mujeres corría acompañada de un beagle por el sendero de tierra húmeda que tenían al frente. Eran las primeras personas que veían desde que se materializaron allí. Aunque, bueno, eran las 06:00, apenas—. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que haya sol en Londres?

Spock trató de contener la necesidad de arquear una ceja. ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas?

El tricorder arrojó algún número y a McCoy pareció hacerle mucha gracia, porque además de que se reía, volvió a probar preguntando más cosas —cada una rebozando de poco sentido común y más brillante en su irrelevancia, juzgó Spock calladamente.

La probabilidad de que los londinenses constituyeran una especie en sí misma, o de que éstos tuvieran algún nexo genético con los vulcanianos —fueron algunas—; también preguntó por las probabilidades de que los baños de sus casas no estuvieran tapizados con moquetas, o que el sentido de humor de éstos fuese medianamente entendible por un humano común y corriente. O de que pudieran sostener una conversación sin disculparse por alguna cosa o sin meter el tema del clima como si en serio pudiera tener alguna relevancia, y —obviamente y por puro rigor— McCoy también preguntó por su supervivencia en un hipotético apocalipsis zombi.

En esto último el vulcano sí que se sintió en la necesidad de intervenir, y lo hizo como si la irrelevancia y la falta de enfoque de las preguntas de médico fuesen muy obvias:

—Doctor, ¿por qué no prueba preguntar por la probabilidad de supervivencia de un británico común en prolongada ausencia de té? Quizás la respuesta sea más reveladora.

McCoy batió cinco veces sus pestañas, muy impresionado.

—Señor Spock —dijo, con ojos brillantes, y luego sonrió con malicioso, absolutamente deleitado—. Es usted perverso.

Spock volvió al comunicador. No, no lo era, pensó. Tan sólo fue que su dignidad vulcana podía permitirse alguna tontería de vez en cuando, y que oír la risa del médico pagaba bastante bien.

Y en efecto, McCoy rió sonoramente —para el íntimo goce del Primer Oficial— al oír la respuesta del tricorder: Cero, sin comas y otros números.

Sólo cero.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero no haber ofendido a nadie, que no es mi intención. He tenido la fortuna de estar en ambos países, ¿y qué les digo? A mí me dan risa esos comentarios prejuiciosos que me da que la gente nomás repite por repetir. En especial acerca de la gastronomía de ambos porque, aunque no probé nada extraordinario en ninguno de los dos y mucho menos nada autóctono —andaba vuelto loco en los museos y caminando por las calles y los parques como para preocuparme por gastarme mucho tiempo en comer—; me parece muy ¿ilógico? ¿absurdo? que ambos países, tan grandes y tan llenos de inmigrantes, en serio no vayan a tener gastronomías contemporáneas más interesantes o muy afectadas por esta realidad social que ya viven.
> 
> Y bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo el chip butty al final de cuentas? Para mí es una oda absoluta a los tiempos modernos, seguro que tiene más amor uno de esos emparedados que los fideos instantáneos ésos del supermercado que te comes cuando el tiempo no da para nada más. En fin, ¡qué viva el chip butty, maldita sea!


End file.
